Frostbite
by beatothemoon
Summary: Anna convinced Elsa to throw a summer ball in Arendelle a year after Elsa's coronation. While at the party, Elsa shows off her powers and Jack Frost sees her. The two of them haven't meet anyone like themselves before and now they get to meet each other.
1. Chapter 1

It is summer again in Arendelle and since the kingdom likes to celebrate, Arendelle is having a summer ball to commemorate Elsa for being queen for a whole year.

"I don't really think this is necessary, Anna," Elsa complains while she's getting dressed into a shimmering blue dress. "We don't have to spend the kingdom's money on a ball."

Anna turned her sister around and gasped in delight. Elsa looked like a star.

"But it'll be fun, Elsa! Everyone's dressing up and getting ready," Anna tells her as she fixed her own flowing emerald green dress. "Even people from other kingdoms are going here to go to the ball. Aren't you excited?" She asked her cheerfully. These events always made Anna feel giddy and restless.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a little to herself. "A little, I guess."

"You could even meet a lord or a knight!" Anna looked at her with wide blue eyes. Her sister ran towards her and locked her in a tight hug. "And you two will rule Arendelle together!"

Seeing her sister so excited made Elsa chuckle. "I'm already ruling it together with you, Anna."

"You could meet a special boy, still. So come on, let's go out already and welcome everybody!" Anna stood up in one swift motion and pulled Elsa to her feet.

The two sisters ran along the corridors of the castle until they got to the entrance. Kristoff and Olaf have already started letting the guests in the ballroom.

As Anna walked quickly to the entrance, Kristoff glanced at her and a wide smile spread across his face. The two embraced and let go of each other so they could continue letting the guests go in. Seeing this made Elsa feel happy for her sister but it also made her a bit cold inside.

So she walked around the ballroom, greeting and welcoming the citizens of Arendelle as well as visitors. A lot of lords and knights asked her to dance but after the end of every song, she quickly walked away to find a new place to stand on her own.

"Elsa!" Anna was suddenly behind her and out of breath. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Why? What is it?" she asks.

"Could you maybe make the ballroom into an ice rink again and give everybody ice skating shoes? It'd be really fun!" her sister requests and even bats her eyelashes, hoping it'll make her sister say yes.

"You wanted a summer ball and now you want an ice rink," Elsa raised an eyebrow but smiled at Anna anyway. She missed the cold and didn't want to pass up the opportunity to use her powers in the summer.

So she dashed around the ballroom, slowly covering the floor with ice and turning people's shoes into ice skates. Everybody was surprised but soon started circling around the ballroom, gliding along the ice. Elsa was pleased with herself.

"That was pretty impressive," says a cool voice behind her.

The voice wasn't familiar to Elsa so she slowly looked over her shoulder to see who it was. When she saw that it was someone with silvery white hair, she turned around completely.

Standing in front of her is a boy a little bit taller than her with really pale skin wearing a blue hooded sweater sprinkled with frost and light brown trousers. Elsa gasped a little when she saw how striking his blue eyes are. _We have the same eyes,_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Uhh hey there," the boy stepped forward a little. "I'm Jack Frost, by the way," he says while mussing his hair with his left hand and extending his right one to shake the Snow Queen's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa takes Jack's hand, dumbfounded, and continues to stare at him with amazement.

Jack clears his throat which brings Elsa back to herself. "So aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, I'm Elsa," she felt her cheeks grow warm. She felt so ridiculous; she was just saying her name. "I'm queen of Arendelle."

Jack clumsily got on his knees and said in his sweetest voice, "Your Majesty."

This made Elsa scoff and pull Jack to his feet. "Oh come on, don't mock." They smiled at each other, grew red and looked away.

After a minute of looking at the floor, the guests and the train of Elsa's dress, Jack put on his best smile and held out his hand. "May I dance with you?"

Elsa looked up and couldn't help but smile at him. She took his hand and they walked, well, skated towards the middle of the ballroom.

Jack noticed that Elsa was looking curiously at his hands, which made him smirk and ask her, "Do my hands make yours feel cold?"

"A little," she replied. "What about mine?"

"They're a bit icy," he said, looking at Elsa's hand that's holding his. "But I like the cold. I'm used to it"

They glided together in a few minutes of silence, just listening to the other people dancing and skating.

"That's usually my line," Elsa started.

"Usually, I'm the only one with clear blue eyes. You seem to have them too," he told her. Jack stopped moving and reached for Elsa's face. He gently pushed to the side some strands of Elsa's blonde, almost white, hair. "And they're beautiful."

Elsa blushed and drew her hands back. She started looking at the floor again.

"Elsa, I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable," he told her, dropping his hands to his sides. _Now everything's awkward, why did I have to do that?_ he thought.

"I'm used to people paying attention to my unnatural abilities and appearance," Elsa said quietly. "But I'm not used to people complimenting me on them."

"Are you kidding?" Jack's voice made Elsa look up at him. He was smiling. "I've been waiting my whole life to find someone like me!"

She must have looked confused because the next thing Elsa knows is that Jack suddenly conjured a snowball from his hand. She blinked and blinked and blinked again.

"Wow," she said quietly.

"You can do that too, you know. Nothing out of the ordinary for you," Jack told her, making the ball of snow on his hand bigger.

"I know but I've never seen anyone else do it too!" she told him excitedly.

"That's exactly what I felt when I saw you make the ballroom into an ice rink," Jack smiled at her, like she's the most interesting person he's ever seen.

"My sister and the citizen's probably won't like it if we brought more snow into the place. Maybe outside…" Elsa thought out loud. Then she looks at him with excited eyes. "Jack, do you want to build a snowman?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and leaving comments/reviews! I appreciate them very much!**

* * *

Elsa grabbed Jack's arm and ran towards the garden door. They kept on bumping onto people and saying sorry to them. It wasn't queenly of her to only be spending time with just one guest but Elsa couldn't keep her excitement.

When they got to the garden, other guests are there as well looking at the flowers and the fountains. Elsa greeted them as they greeted her but she kept leading Jack to where there are less people. But Jack stopped letting himself get dragged and touched the hand Elsa was pulling him with.

"Elsa," he said. "Elsa, wait."

The queen wouldn't stop so Jack pulled his arm back and Elsa stopped running.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you," Jack said, touching Elsa's shoulder. "You wouldn't stop running and I don't think you should stray from your guest's eyes. They might think you're messing around with me." He gave her a sly smile.

"Oh please. I'm not like _that_," Elsa waved his hand away from her shoulder.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Jack said in between chuckles. "But let's stop here. The space is big enough for us to build snowmen."

They were standing in the middle of a circle of rose bushes, few guests were still around.

The two of them just stood in front of one another, not knowing what to say or how to casually start making their surroundings covered in snow.

Jack scratched his head, _how do I make this not awkward?_ He saw that Elsa was just looking at the ground, her arms crossed like she was getting cold. Slowly, he reached for one of her smooth hands.

"Hey," he said gently. Elsa looked up from facing down on her feet. She didn't realize that Jack reached for her hand. She must have been too preoccupied.

His eyes guided hers to look at her palm. She suddenly felt Jack's palm grow colder and when she looked up, Jack looked encouraging. Elsa smiled and her palm grew cold as well. Soon, snow started falling from the sky.

"Looks like we have enough snow to build snowmen," Jack said, letting go of Elsa's hand, even though he still wanted to hold it.

Elsa ran around the snowy ground, knelt down and touched the snow. Jack looked at her, amused. "Right now you look like it's the first time you've seen snow."

"I try to keep it controlled and not freeze the whole kingdom at summer again," Elsa told him. She was still on the ground, making a big ball of snow. Jack knelt down at the other side of the ball and started making another ball.

"Are we going to bring this one to life too like that one snowman you have inside the party?" Jack asked.

"No," Elsa answered sassily. "But Olaf is a fine snowman, mind you."

"Okay, okay. I don't doubt your abilities," he assures her. "I'm amazed by it actually."

"We have the same power!" She scooped a handful of snow and threw it at him, square in the face.

"Oh, you want to play that game next, huh?" Jack asked rhetorically. Elsa giggled, she usually didn't giggle.

They both stood up and started throwing snowballs at each other, laughing like children.

Jack was swiftly running around the garden, trying to hit Elsa with another snowball, his foot missed a step and tripped on a branch. His head fell on a hard stone and before everything turned to black, Elsa's worried was the last thing he saw.

Darkness.

_Beautiful._

"Jack?" a soft voice in the distance called.

"Elsa is he going to be okay?" a different voice asked. The sounds seem to be getting closer to him.

Ice suddenly touched his forehead. "I hope so," Elsa's voice says. "He just hit his head on a rock so I don't think it's too bad."

"Oh, look! His eyes are opening," the other voice says.

As Jack opened his eyes, Elsa was already in front of him. _Beautiful_, he thinks again.

"Jack, are you all right?" Elsa asks him. He feels her soft hand touch the side of his face.

He sits himself up and looks around him. He's on a couch, inside a brick red room with a roaring fireplace. Elsa was sitting across him on the couch and a girl about Elsa's age with ginger hair was standing behind her. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hi," the ginger girl said to him. "Are you all right?"

Jack nodded and smiled back at her. "You're Elsa's sister, I assume?"

"Yeah. I'm Anna, Elsa's younger sister," Anna told him.

"You two look alike," he said. "Well, except your sister has blonde hair and really looks like an ice queen."

Elsa threw a snowball at Jack's face and Anna laughed. A big bodied blonde guy and a snowman, Olaf probably, was laughing by the door.

"Oh, Jack, this is Kristoff," Anna walked towards the blonde guy. "He supplies the ice when it's summer and he's also my boyfriend. And this is Olaf," she walks towards the snowman. "He's a snowman, Elsa and I made him!"

"Hey, nice to meet you two," Jack tells the guys.

Olaf quickly walks toward him and looks at him with curiosity. "Do you really have powers like Elsa does?"

Jack touches the carrot on Olaf's face with his finger and slowly it gets covered in ice. Olaf touches his nose and giggles with delight. Slowly, the ice starts to drip and disappear. "Yeah, it's true. I'm Jack Frost after all."

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf clapped for Jack in delight. Kristoff led Olaf out of the room and soon Anna was kissing Elsa on the cheek and headed for the door. "See you later when we're about to say goodbye to the guests, all right?" she tells her sister and heads out the door.

Elsa and Jack looks at one another.

"I guess you've met my family now," Elsa says.

"Oh, where are your parents?" he asks cautiously.

"We're going to have this getting-to-know conversation now, huh?" she says in a teasing tone. "Well if we're getting into this, I better get comfortable too."

Elsa made a replica of the couch Jack was sitting on entirely made of ice and moved it beside the original one. She steps over to the frozen couch and sits herself down there.

"So, time to get to know each other, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

"What would you like to know?" Jack asks as he turns his whole body to look at Elsa better.

"You know, right now, I kind of want to know _every_thing," she answers, smiling at him. Elsa's smile makes him smile without him noticing it.

"So, what happened to your parents?" he asked gently. "You know, if it's okay with you to talk about it."

"Well, four years ago, they died in a storm at sea," Elsa said, looking at the ceiling. "That's why when I became of age last year, I was made queen. I've been ruling Arendelle and living with my sister, Olaf, and Kristoff sometimes, when he's not with his family."

She turned to Jack and saw that he looked like he was ready to pat her on the head and let her cry on his shoulder. Instead of doing that, Elsa chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to look at me like I'm a wounded animal, Jack," she tells him as she touches his cheek to make him change his expression. Jack smiles kindly at her, relieved.

"I'm very thankful that Anna is still with me after I messed everything up last year. She risked her life for me," Elsa says, but she seems to be looking past him. "For family."

Jack looks at Elsa's face, which now looks solemn and reminiscing. He didn't know why but something about what Elsa said tugged at his heart. Tugged at it painfully.

"Elsa," he says her name carefully. She looks back at him, anticipating what he was about to say. "How did you get your power?"

Elsa sat up and focused on looking back at her childhood. Ever since she could remember, her hair was always blonde, near white. Anna and her parents' hair didn't even come close to blonde. She was the only one who has this power and her parents never explained it to her.

"If I remember correctly, I think I was born with it," she says, more to herself than to Jack. "I'm not really sure. My parents never told me why or how. They just tried really hard to help me control it."

"Oh. I don't know how I became this way either," Jack turned to his back, making Elsa do the same. They both looked at the ceiling.

Elsa didn't know what to say or ask, so she just waved her hand around and a rocket of snow shot to the ceiling. A moment later, it burst into a white light and the whole room was getting rained on with gentle snow. "I like watching falling snow. It looks so—"

"Peaceful," Jack finished of the sentence for her.

"Yeah."

She turned herself towards Jack and just stared at him. He felt her eyes on her and grinned at the cold ceiling. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. Just wondering where you could possibly be from," she asked.

Jack grins and says, "What have you concluded from wondering?"

"You're from around. Everywhere," Elsa says, her tone of voice never rising or falling. Somehow she didn't want to be right.

"Yeah, I'm from everywhere. I don't really stop going around," he says and sighs, watching the snow fall on to his clothes.

They stopped trying to find something to say. The silence isn't that bad. But Elsa could feel her heart getting heavy somehow. _I don't think this is how Anna felt when she first met Hans or Kristoff_, she thinks.

Jack stands up from the couch and holds out a hand for her to hold. "Why?" she asks, curious of what Jack's going to do.

"I want you to show me the rest of the castle. My body is going to start getting rigid if I keep on sitting and lying down there," his eyes turn to the couch. And Elsa grabs his hand to get herself up. With a wave of her hand, the snow slowly disappeared.

They went out the door.

While walking along the corridors, passing the ballrooms and many galleries, Elsa told Jack about her childhood and being estranged from the kingdom and Anna.

"I was just locked up in my room. That one, right there," she points at a white door decorated with blue shapes. "I never learned how to control and manage my powers until last year."

"Was it bad, not being able to control it?" Jack asks with caution.

"Well, I accidentally got Arendelle in a really horrible winter. At summer time. I didn't really know how to get rid of all the snow before," she answers and even tries to laugh at her past mistake. "You've never had trouble with it?"

"No, not really. It feels very natural to me when I started trying my power out, whenever that was. And in the past years I always had fun with children and, sometimes, older people in the snow," he tells her with a bit of embarrassment in his tone. "That's what I do really. That's why I'm from everywhere."

"You don't want to just… stay?" Elsa asks. She didn't notice that they stopped walking and that she was holding on to both of Jack's hands. "You're more than welcome to stay in the kingdom."

Jack smiles, noticing Elsa's hands holding his. He scoops them so that now, he's the one holding _her_ hands. "I'd love to stay. Arendelle looks like it's a great place and has nice people." As he says that, his thumb moves in circles on Elsa's hand. "But I can't stay because I have to make other people happy too, so I have to always be at different places."

She understood. She told him that it was like ruling a kingdom, seeing that the people get what you could do for them. And she let her hands drop.

"Wow, I didn't notice that everything happened so fast. I must have been sleeping for hours. It's almost dawn," Jack says solemnly, looking at the windows. "I have to go to somewhere new."

Elsa smiles and touches Jack's cheek. "Don't sound too sad about leaving. It was just a ball. And what you do sounds so fun."

"Spending time with you is also fun," Jack reaches for Elsa's back and he gently pulls her in for a hug. They stay like that for a while.

"I'm going to visit. Every summer and winter," he says, breaking off the hug. "And I hope someday you come with me to where I'm going."

"I'll try," she tells him.

Jack walks towards the windows and opens one, readies himself to jump off, to go somewhere else. "I really like you, Elsa." He gives her a smile and drops off the windowsill.

She runs and looks out the window. Ice was beginning to form and dissolve at the fjord and it was like a silver-haired guy was riding them. _I never thought about riding ice. I have to try that sometime._

So she closed the windows and walked back to the ball.

"JACK'S GONE?" Anna asks like the world was ending. "But WHY?"

"He has to be somewhere else. He has to do some other things," Elsa says quietly. Jack wanted her to come with him sometime. He even said that he liked her.

Anna plops down on her bed and sighs. "But you two like each other already. Will he come back?"

"He said he'll visit every winter and summer. That's enough for me," she answers. Elsa lies down on the bed next to Anna, feeling tired but thinking about what happened at the ball makes her excited.

The two sisters spend the night talking about the ball and all the things they did. Elsa couldn't wait until she throws another ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five months later**

"Elsa!" Anna shouts outside her door. "Elsa! It's officially winter. Get up up up!"

She hears Anna's feet running up and down the corridor. _What is she doing?_

Elsa gets out of bed and ready for the day. As she steps outside her door, Anna quickly grabs her arm and drags her to an empty ballroom.

"Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and I will be staying in the dining room. You just wait here," Anna tells her and giggles as she runs towards the door to the kitchens.

The room felt cold, the winter air was blowing freely into it and she was the only one there. She didn't know what her sister was doing so she turned to walk towards the kitchen as well. Until—

"Elsa?" a soft voice calls her from across the ballroom.

Slowly, she turns and sees a boy with silvery white hair snow slowly circling around him. Jack took a step forward, trying to see if Elsa was glad to see him or not. But as he was about to take another step, Elsa was already running and jumps on him to give him a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you too," he chuckles.

She breaks off the hug and just looks at him for awhile. Her hand touches the side of his face. "I really like you too, Jack." They smile at each other.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast," she tugs at his sweater and they walk slowly side by side to the dining room, telling each other stories about how Arendelle has been and the other places outside of it.


	6. Chapter 0

**Prologue**

Jack formed an icy slope for the children who wanted to sled by the side of the village. He himself tried to slide on it to pass the time. Lately, he didn't have much to do in the places he's been going to.

Suddenly, the children started running to the village square. The village crier was announcing that the nearby kingdom, Arendelle will be having a summer ball tomorrow afternoon and that everyone is free to come to the castle.

Even though he wanted a change of scene, he was never a fan of balls and was reluctant to go. But then a couple of women passed by him and was talking about the queen of Arendelle.

"I heard she could make it snow in a matter of seconds!"

"Rumor from traders is that she can change clothes just by using her magic."

"She even turned their castle grounds into a skating rink a day after her coronation."

_A snow queen_, he thought to himself. _I've got to see that._

That night, he played one last time with the children and made the snow melt and travelled to Arendelle.

* * *

**Thank you very much for** **reading, leaving reviews, following and or making the story one of your favorites!**


End file.
